


Pink Crayons & Picture Frames.

by Twinklylights



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mickey's the best, Season 11, uncle Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylights/pseuds/Twinklylights
Summary: And maybe it’s because her red hair reminds him of Ian or he relates to her general aura of innocence, being so young and vulnerable in a house of chaos, but he knows he can’t just leave her alone.Or, Mickey finds Franny home alone and drawing ensues.
Relationships: Frances "Franny" Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	Pink Crayons & Picture Frames.

**Author's Note:**

> #15? Someone needs to delete my account. BUT I simply could not rest if I didn't write about Mickey and Franny drawing together so now yall get to suffer and read it! :))
> 
> Happy March!

Pink Crayons & Picture Frames

  


Waking up alone had become a foreign concept to Mickey. As a married man he was used to waking up beside his husband. The first thing he saw in the morning was usually Ian’s face which instantly raised his mood and gave him a reason to smile. He looked forward to their quiet time in the mornings. No matter what they day would bring, they always started it together.

It’s a rare occurrence for Mickey to wake up to Ian’s side of the bed abandoned and made as if he isn’t coming back. He groans in annoyance and shuffles himself closer to Ian’s now cold pillow. There’s a sticky note placed on top of the pillow that Mickey grabs and quickly scans over.

_Went for a run. Made you breakfast. Nobody is up yet so if you wake up early enough it should still be there._

_Love you._

Mickey laughs, thinking of Ian taking the time to find a sticky note and scribble a message when he could have easily sent a text but nevertheless, he pockets the note and heads downstairs with a smile on his face.

+

The house is uncharacteristically quiet and Mickey figures everyone has either gone to work or school. He expects to take his breakfast to the living room and lounge on the couch until Ian gets home. What he doesn’t expect is to find Franny sat at the kitchen table, eagerly munching on a plate of bacon and eggs that he assumes was for him.

“Good morning Uncle Mickey!” She chirps, looking up at him with a wide smile. She doesn’t give him a chance to reply before she continues on. “I didn’t know anyone was here.”

“Your mom’s not here?”

“Nope. I woke up and she was gone.” She goes back to her plate, looking down.

 _Typical Debbie not having enough mind to keep track of her own fucking kid_ he thinks to himself. He walks over to the counter, starting a fresh pot of coffee, when he looks up Franny’s blue eyes are on him.

“You’re not leaving, are you? It’s kinda scary being home alone.”

And maybe it’s because her red hair reminds him of Ian or he relates to her general aura of innocence being so young and vulnerable in a house of chaos, but he knows he can’t just leave her alone.

“No, I’m not going anywhere. Just waiting for Ian to get back.” He pours himself a cup of coffee and comes to sit across from her.

Now that he thinks of it, he’s not sure what he can do with the kid. Debbie always talks about not letting her watch too much tv, but he doesn’t see the issue with Franny having a laugh for once.

“You wanna watch some tv?”

Franny shakes her head.

“Mom says no TV in the morning. We can color instead!” She jumps up from her seat and dashes up the stairs taking them two at a time before Mickey has any time to process.

When she comes back, her hands are full. Mickey turns around from the sink, places her used plate down to dry and comes over to help her set her supplies down on the table.

She’s got a pencil case covered in stickers and about 3 different coloring books.

“You’re the next Picasso huh?” He gestures towards all the items she’s thrown on the table.

She furrows her brow and looks up at him, confusion evident on her face.

“Who’s Picasso?” She asks, already looking through a book and sighing in frustration when she finds that she’s already colored most of the pages.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re 10x better than he ever was kid.” He thumbs through a book and notices that most of the pages are already drawn on. Some of them are colored, neatly and in the lines and he knows those are Debbie’s doing rather than the scribbles Franny has left on various pages.

“Don’t think you have many pages left Fran.” He says with a chuckle. She looks upset and an idea quickly comes to his mind before this turns into a tantrum.

“Why don’t we just draw our own pictures?”

She looks to him, her eyes wide.

“Really?”

“I’ve got some paper upstairs we can use today, and I’ll pick up some coloring books for you the next time I go out. Cool?”

She gives him a thumbs up and he runs up the stairs to his and Ian’s shared bedroom.

He finds a notebook of his own drawings and rips out a few blank pages for them to mess around with.

When he comes back to the kitchen, Franny beams at him, eagerly gesturing him back to the table.

+

“What are you going to draw Uncle Mickey?” She asks already grabbing a pink crayon and scribbling onto the blank paper.

“Not sure yet.” He says looking over at her creation. He can’t really make out what it is other than a pink and tan blob, but he gives her a smile and she keeps drawing.

“You could draw a happy day. That’s what I’m doing.” She says nonchalantly, swapping her crayon for another.

And that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. He’s been having a lot of happy days, now that he thinks back on it. He used to only draw when he was upset and had no other outlet. Then prison happened and he would just draw to pass time. He thinks sitting back with Franny and drawing a picture of a happy day just because sounds like a pretty damn good idea.

++

Before he knows it, Franny’s jumping out of her seat and tapping on his shoulder.

“I’m all done!” she says, shoving her picture into his hand.

It doesn’t take long for him to realize that the picture is of him and her. She’s got on her princess dress from her birthday party and she’s made sure to include them both holding the toy guns he surprised her with.

“Is that me?” He asks, he already knows the answer, but he wants confirmation before he assumes that her happy day had anything to do with him.

“It was my birthday! Don’t you remember? You got us toy guns! It was the best day ever!”

She pushes the paper into his hand, “It’s for you.”

Mickey can’t hide the blush across his cheeks and he pulls her in for a side hug.

“What’d you draw?” She asks crawling into his lap to get a better view.

He didn’t expect to have so much fun with it but soon enough he found himself in the zone and now him and Franny are looking at a picture of him and Ian sat on top of their wedding car.

“Woah! Is that Uncle Ian?”

“Yeah. Remember our wedding?”

He thumbs nervously at his lip. He’s never been one to show his drawings to anyone other than Ian but for some reason Franny’s curious eye has him feeling awkward.

“I was the flower girl!”

“Yup. A real good one too. You think I should give the picture to Ian? Think he’ll like it?”

She nods her head enthusiastically.

“We can hang it on the fridge! Mom always hangs up my drawings.”

Mickey shakes his head.

“How about we hang up yours instead? I think I’ll let Ian have this one.”

+

Soon enough Franny’s down for a nap and the kitchens clean when Mickey finally has time to eat his first meal of the day. He’s just taken a bite of his sandwich when Ian comes in through the back door.

“Hey man where have you been? Did you run to Uganda?” Ian comes over and steals a bite of his sandwich, kissing him on the forehead before lifting the bag in his hand.

“Saw a new shop opened up. Wanted to see what they had. Got some photo frames on sale, figured we could use them or put them up for whenever we need them.” He shrugs and sets the bag on the counter before opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water and sitting down.

“What you’d you get into when I was gone.”

“Turned into fucking Van-Gogh with Franny. She’s upstairs napping now.”

Ian makes a face.

“Franny’s here? Where’s Debbie?”

“Nobody fucking knows. Found her down here eating the breakfast you left for me.” He pushes his plate to the side and pulls Ian in for a peck.

“Well, I’m glad you two got to spend time together. You know you’re her favorite.” Ian says smiling.

“I’m not her favorite.” Mickey says trying to deflect the compliment. Ian sees right through it and just shakes his head.

“What did you guys draw?”

Mickey points to the fridge and Ian looks at him in confusion before realizing the picture that’s been hung with a magnet front and center.

He squints and tries to decipher the picture from the table but reluctantly decides his vision is clearly not on his side today and gets up to get a closer look.

He can make out both Mickey and Franny in the drawing and looks over at Mickey’s who’s trying to hide his smile.

“Wow Mick! You’re even better than I remember.” He says sarcastically. Mickey throws him the bird and he laughs coming back to the table and wrapping his arms around Mickey’s shoulders.

“God, I love you.” Ian says sincerely.

“Why because I picked up a crayon and indulged a five-year-old for an hour?”

“Because you wanted to. Because you spent the morning with my sister’s kid when you didn’t have to. Because you made her birthday special and she’s never gonna forget it. Because I just love you Mick, do I have to explain it?”

He tilts Mickey’s chin up and gives him a kiss.

“Our Gallagher clan, needed a Milkovich.” Ian says sincerely. “Now show me what you drew, no more sidetracks!”

He sits back down and waits for Mickey to reveal what he already knows is going to be amazing.

“It’s not that good.” He prefaces before handing Ian the paper. He ducks his head down as Ian looks at the drawing with wide eyes and his mouth “o” shaped.

“Mickey….” He says, his voice small as he takes in the details. They’ve both got smirks on their faces as they look over their shoulders. Ian can remember feeling so happy that day, so relived that in spite of everything they had made it to that point. _Just Married_ is etched onto the black car and Ian laughs at the two small dicks Mickey’s decided to include beside it. He remembers wanting to take as many pictures as he could that day. He now thinks he wants Mickey to draw a copy of every single one. 

“She said I should draw a happy day. Couldn’t think of anything better.” He shrugs as Ian holds tight to the drawing. Mickey knows he’s done something right.

_“I love it. I knew there was a reason I saw those picture frames today.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t stop writing about Mickey.  
> kudos , comments , questions , concerns and roast are alllll appreciated ;)  
> [send prompts/request!!!](https://curiouscat.qa/twinklylightss)  
> [Follow me on twitter for tweets about Mick!!!](https://twitter.com/passionatemick)


End file.
